


Not in Front of the Cameras.

by amadeusshallnotberocked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blurb, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Cup of China, Cup of China Free Skate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pouty Victor Nikiforov, Smug Christophe Giacometti, kiss on camera, kissing on camera, light teasing, the media is yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusshallnotberocked/pseuds/amadeusshallnotberocked
Summary: Read: Yes, in front of the cameras. Christophe and Victor had been dating for almost a decade now, and everyone knew that the Swiss male was more than a bit hurt when his boyfriend answered a drunken Japanese boy at Sochi banquet begging for a coach and subsequently hauled tail out of Europe. The first time they've physically met up again was at the Cup of China in Beijing, where Chris gets a little bit of public revenge. Oh, Yuuri gets to see it, too. And Guang Hong, and Leo. And the press.





	Not in Front of the Cameras.

    A warm, gloved hand caressed the side of Viktor's pale face, which in turn began to show faint red. Was he really about to do this, in front of the cameras and the media? he thought. In front of Viktor's own student? Nonetheless, the Russian fell victim to the gentle pull, moving closer to his lover. "Please, not in front of the cameras," he found himself murmuring. Chris only chuckled, and tightened the hold on his ID lanyard.

    "I _know_ I've never been able to outskate you, Viktor." Christophe purred into the Russian's ear, paying no mind to the flashing cameras. "Even without the person on the ice, a student accounts for their legend, you know? And _your_ student, that Katsuki, is very well-trained and in such good shape! I suspect you haven't been doing anything without me having to _tame_ you?" Viktor's cheeks flushed even further. His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for breath. The Swiss continued on. "But... could you at least try _not_ to come first, for once?" That was all he said before he suddenly pulled away and released his lanyard, turning to wink at the wide-eyed Yuuri, leaving a sputtering and beet-faced Viktor and a roaring media. Perfect!

    " _Christophe!_ Really?? In front of all these cameras and reporters?? That's going to be all over the news for _weeks!_ I told you not to say things like that in front of them!" Viktor suddenly fussed, crystal blue eyes closing just as they always did when he was embarrassed. But the other man wasn't even fazed; all he could do was cross his arms and chuckle at the Russian, and watch him get all pouty and riled. It was so _cute_. One glance to the side revealed the younger skaters with their phones out, and the Thai kid was particularly excited to see this. He sent him a wink.

    "Aw, are you going to go pout, now? Ikki Stikki Vikki!" Chris mockingly cooed, bending at the waist slightly and unfolding his arms to brush back Viktor's bangs from the side. The nickname was from their childhood, when Viktor had spilled milk all over himself and tried to hug Chris afterward.

    "No! I'm not going to pout!" the Russian yapped.

    "You crossed your arms and turned away from me. You're pouting now, and you don't even know it. You never cease to surprise me with how adorable you are!"

    "Huh-?" Viktor opened his eyes to look down at himself. Chris was right. He hastily undid it before marching right up to Chris, kissing him on the lips for a good few seconds, and then turning to walk off to where Yuuri had been waiting and watching in scarcely veiled awe. Mouth open, eyes huge, probably not realizing it. Chris just stayed where he was for a moment, a tiny smile playing across his rosy lips and his eyes softening as he watched the Russian grumble and leave.

    "I love you too," the man quietly laughed, before finally turning away and heading off to get his stretches started. It was much more fun when Viktor helped, but some things were somethings. Vitya included.


End file.
